Question: 2 distinct vertices of an octagon are chosen at random.  What is the probability that they are adjacent?
Solution: After we choose the first vertex, there are 7 ways to choose the second.  There are only 2 of these that are adjacent to the first vertex, so the probability the two vertices are adjacent is $\boxed{\frac{2}{7}}$.